Within this program several studies are on-going MicroRNAs have been identified in serum and are thought to play a role in cancers and cardiovascular disease and may serve as a biomarker for age-related disease. We have contributed serum from monkeys over a large age range to analyze microRNA expression and compare it to that from humans. Peripheral blood mononuclear cells were collected from young and old rhesus monkeys in our colony and used to identify an evolutionary-conserved subset of B cells which increases with age in humans, monkeys and mice. We have an on-going study looking at the effectiveness of a replenished B cell population in response to a vaccination. To better understand muscle dysfunction and factors contributing to sarcopenia, we are assessing muscle and mitochondria function of young and old monkeys in comparison to young and old humans. Several samples have been collected and the analysis is on-going. A study of a PI3-Kinase inhibitor was completed to determine if oral doses of the compound altered metabolism to decrease fat mass and alter metabolism. Data analyses is on-going We have developed an exercise model and several monkeys are being trained to walk on a treadmill.